


【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】指甲油

by B_jin



Series: 【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】三人行 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩大三角。班薩韓巡（異色瞳馬尾）設定，長短髮Flo薩雙胞胎設定。（滿足一切自我性癖地）





	【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】指甲油

**Author's Note:**

> 班薩 Francesco  
> 短髮Flo薩 Antonio  
> 長髮Flo薩 Antony

　　「我也想塗塗看，那個。」

　　當Francesco突然開口時，兩個還靠坐在一塊討論指甲油的人都驚訝地抬起了頭來。  
　　Francesco愣了愣，對上兩位弟弟的視線，以為自己說錯了什麼。  
　　「如果不行的話我——」  
　　「當然可以！」  
　　「我們幫您。」

　　平常淡漠的兩人突然興匆匆地一左一右湊到Francesco身邊，異常熱切的神情令Francesco想拒絕都困難，有些騎虎難下。

　　「那……麻煩你們了。」

　　+  
　　Antonio坐在右側、Antony坐在左側，一人捧著一隻Francesco的手認真上著和他們同款的黝黑色，如同鋼琴黑鍵般。  
　　Francesco看著兩人認真的模樣，憐愛地發出輕笑，馬上收穫兩對不滿的眼神和責備。  
　　「請您別亂動。」  
　　「會塗歪的。」  
　　「好、好的……」

　　於是，Francesco再不敢亂動——省去中途，他試圖以指腹觸碰Antonio的唇角調情，結果被對方狠狠地瞪了一眼外——僵直著手臂直到指甲油完全乾掉為止。

　　「真好看，兄長。」  
　　Antonio彎起淡淡的微笑說，Antony在一旁認同地點頭，很是滿意最後的成果。  
　　Francesco有些不大自在，張著指頭端詳了老半天只覺得彆扭。他的手掌都是長年練琴留下來的粗繭，指頭也不夠纖細白皙。「還是在你們手指上比較好看。」他搔搔臉頰，東張西望地尋找去光水。  
　　「難得塗了，就別急著擦掉了吧。」  
　　兩人惋惜地挽留，一人一隻手貼到Francesco的掌心上，與對方十指緊扣。  
　　「我們非常喜歡喔。」  
　　Antony代表發言，兩位如同一個模子刻出來的Salieri，低頭親吻那雙他們最喜愛的手。

　　【後記一】  
　　其實當初Francesco只是看Antonio和Antony兩人聊得很開心，有些不甘寂寞於是隨口提議罷了。

　　【後記二】  
　　當Francesco塗著黑色指甲油的手指劃過Antonio和Antony白皙的大腿內側時，那視覺衝擊令所有人都紅了面頰。明明連前戲都還沒正式開始，Salieri家的三兄弟就已經勃起了。

　　「效果有點太好了……」  
　　「嗯……」


End file.
